Desi y Raven, aventuras y desventuras en Ágora
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Después de Kanto, Desi creyó que Raven había desaparecido de su vida para siempre. Sin embargo, dos años después se encuentran en Ágora. Ella no quiere saber nada; él está decidido a reconquistarla. La locura está servida. Oneshots, OCs y región ficticia.


**Por puro aburrimiento, creo que esta historieta tiene que salir de deviantART.**

**DATO: los protagonistas son invención mía. La región Ágora no; es donde se sitúa el único juego de rol de Pokémon en español que he encontrado en deviantART. Creo que la región es obra del usuario Rayhak, al menos él es quien dibuja los mapas.**

**Fichas de Desi y Raven en deviantART: http(dos puntos, doble barra)nekarim(punto)deviantart(punto)com(barra)gallery(barra)33419028#(barra)d49rbxk y http(dos puntos, doble barra)nekarim(punto)deviantart(punto)com(barra)gallery(barra)33419028#(barra)d4dojbh(con sus Pokémon, descripciones detalladas, etc.)**

**Este capítulo está inspirado en el regalo de Reyes que me hizo la usuaria Yuko-Moony (hicimos un amigo invisible). Está aquí: http(dos puntos, doble barra)nekarim(punto)deviantart(punto)com(barra)#(barra)d4le87w**

**Pokémon pertenece a Gamefreak, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri o a quien sea que le pertenezca.**

* * *

><p>No podía hacer mejor día.<p>

Tumbada en el suelo, Desi disfrutaba del sol en compañía de sus Pokémon. Flossie y Estrella jugaban animadamente un poco más allá, Aldo estaba sentado bajo un árbol, Bolt acurrucado a sus pies, y Mimí y Nerón roncaban tranquilamente, tumbados cuan largos eran sobre la hierba. La brisa soplaba en su justa medida para que la temperatura fuera perfecta.

La decepción en el gimnasio Ceibo y el baile de disfraces de Arrayán habían quedado atrás. Desi sólo quería centrarse en lo que estaba por venir: aún quedaban unos cuantos gimnasios que visitar en Ágora, y estaba convencida de que acabaría ganando en alguno. Sólo tenía que seguir mejorando, y eso era lo que se le daba mejor: superarse a sí misma. Si era capaz de estudiar cada día para intentar descubrir qué energía contenían las piedras de evolución, podría, sin duda alguna, ganar una medalla.

Pensaba en sus piedras cuando vio que Estrella, su Togetic, había dejado de jugar y tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes. Se incorporó preocupada y se acercó a ella gateando, pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado, el Togetic salió volando. Desi se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡Estrella, vuelve! – la llamó sin éxito. En unos segundos la Togetic había desaparecido de su vista.

Desi miró alrededor, preocupada. Estrella era muy tranquila y dócil, no solía escaparse de esa forma. ¿Habría visto algo?

"Estará jugando al escondite con Flossie… Sí, seguro que está jugando. Ella nunca se escaparía", pensó Desi, totalmente convencida de ello. Iba a volver a su cómoda posición, a saber, tumbada en la hierba, pero el ruido de un aleteo próximo a ella no la dejó hacerlo. Sacó la Pokéball de Estrella, pensando en que habría vuelto, pero al cabo de unos segundos entendió que no podía ser ella. Aquel aleteo era demasiado poderoso para ser de un simple Togetic.

- ¡Toge, toge-tic! – oyó entonces a su Pokémon, que había vuelto y estaba detrás de ella. Parecía extremadamente emocionada. Desi suspiró con alivio al verla de regreso, pero al momento sus ojos dieron con la fuente del aleteo que la había puesto en guardia. Detrás de Estrella, la silueta de un enorme pájaro se recortaba contra el sol, y alguien parecía ir sobre su lomo.

- ¿Quién es…? – se preguntó la chica, desconcertada, aunque apenas tardó unos segundos en descubrirlo. El pájaro, que resultó ser un Braviary, aterrizó cerca de ella, y Desi no necesitó ver a su dueño para reconocerlo.

Cherokee era inconfundible.

Y eso solo podía significar… "Oh, no… OH, NO… No, definitivamente no puede ser…"

- ¡Raven! – exclamó la chica sin poderlo evitar. ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Raven en Ágora?

El aludido desmontó de su Braviary con un gesto teatral, muy típico de él, y se acercó a ella con paso seguro. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron, y eso fue en Kanto… Hacía ya dos años y el tipo seguía igual: el mismo pelo negro largo, que mantenía obsesivamente cuidado y recogido en una coleta – Desi sabía de buena tinta que estaba orgulloso de su pelo -, la misma mirada confiada, si hasta llevaba la misma ropa…

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Desi! – saludó el joven, sacando a Desi de su mundo interior. – Me echaste de menos, ¿eh? – añadió, señalándola con un dedo de forma juguetona y guiñando un ojo para redondear la expresión.

La chica levantó una ceja e inmediatamente después bajó la mirada inocentemente y le indicó a Raven con un gesto que se acercara. El joven no se hizo de rogar, pensando que le abrazaría o algo así, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba.

¡PUNCH!

Tan pronto como Desi le tuvo al alcance de la mano, le dio tal puñetazo que Raven salió volando por los aires y aterrizó junto a su Braviary, que se sobresaltó al ver la escena.

- ¡Eso por lo de Kanto! – le chilló Desi.

- ¡Pero, Desi...! – intentó justificarse el joven moreno, pero la chica no le dejó:

- ¡Te lo tienes merecido, y no me digas que no lo entiendes! Desapareces de la noche a la mañana sin avisar, sin dejar un teléfono, como si nunca hubieras existido, ¡y ahora apareces aquí por las buenas, preguntando si te he echado de menos! ¡Hay que tener rostro! – le riñó, con una expresión tan iracunda que Raven no se atrevía a levantarse del suelo, porque la cara de Desi amenazaba con hacerlo pedazos si se atrevía a moverse.

Pero finalmente, ni ella fue capaz de hacerlo. La chica respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta, apretando los puños con frustración. Raven aprovechó el momento para levantarse cuidadosamente, por si acaso la chica volvía a girarse y saltaba sobre él; no sería la primera vez que lo cogía desprevenido. Por suerte para él, esta vez no sucedió. Tras medio agónico minuto, Desi giró la cabeza y le observó por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa sorprendentemente dulce para tratarse de ella. ¿Tal vez… estaba arrepentida?

- Tienes más cara que espalda – dijo entonces suavemente, pero reafirmándose en su postura - Pero supongo que no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti, Raven A'Quila…

- ¡AHA! ¡Luego me has echado de menos! – exclamó triunfalmente el aludido, señalando a Desi directamente. Su cara lo decía todo: era como si tuviese la palabra "victoria" escrita en la frente.

Desi volvió a apartar la mirada y levantó la nariz con expresión soberbia.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Pero lo piensaaaas… - le pinchó Raven, haciendo que sus dedos índice y corazón caminaran como dos piernecitas sobre el hombro descubierto de Desi. La chica, molesta, se deshizo de él de un manotazo. - ¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

- ¡Estupendo entonces! – le espetó ella sin ni siquiera mirarle. Quiso ir a coger sus Pokéballs, pero ya era tarde: Flossie había visto a Raven, Mimí y Nerón se habían despertado con el escándalo, y ahora los tres, junto con Estrella, venían a saludar a su viejo amigo coordinador. Aldo también se acercaba, con más calma, mientras Bolt seguía tumbado sin inmutarse. Raven nunca le había caído bien.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay, amigos? ¡Bonita falda, Flossie! ¿Habéis estado entrenando? – saludó el joven, acariciando y dando palmaditas a todos. Desi frunció el ceño: sus Pokémon adoraban a Raven, él los adoraba a ellos y ella no entendía por qué.

Bueno, tal vez en parte sí, pensó mientras los observaba. Raven era un joven independiente y sin duda carismático, simpático y sociable por naturaleza. Era el tipo de persona que atrae a la gente de cualquier sexo y edad, y lo peor, todos le adoraban. "Sin duda tiene confianza en sí mismo, es seguro, extrovertido, guapo-" Desi interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a ese punto. No, definitivamente no. Después de lo de Kanto, se había prometido que una y no más, y mucho menos si era con Raven otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de chico te besa, te abraza, te dice que te quiere, viaja contigo durante casi medio año… y un día toma las de Villadiego y se va sin avisar ni despedirse? Desi se cruzó de brazos, porque si no tenía las manos ocupadas, probablemente volvería a pegar a aquel desconsiderado…

Tal vez era eso lo que la irritaba de él. Que no había nada capaz de atarlo, ni siquiera ella.

Dejando de lado al equipo Pokémon de Desi, que volvió a sus respectivas actividades, Raven volvió a centrarse en la entrenadora en cuestión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero no había cambiado nada. No entendía qué había visto de malo en su marcha: él era así, nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, y ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie. En fin, ésa era Desi, la misma que desde el principio le había tenido en vilo cada momento que pasaba con ella: su dedicación a su futuro trabajo era absoluta, una auténtica inspiración para cualquiera, y ella misma era tan incontrolable que la había elegido como desafío personal el mismo día que la conoció. El destino o la suerte, algo que se escapaba de su control, los había vuelto a reunir, Raven estaba convencido de eso: y pensaba retomar el desafío justo donde lo dejó.

"Además, es preciosa y no parece saberlo", añadió mentalmente.

- Me gusta esta región – confesó él, así por las buenas -. Creo que viajaré por ella un tiempo. ¿Te importa que vaya contigo?

"¿Por qué estoy sintiendo como un dejà vu? Ah, sí, es lo mismo que hizo en Kanto…", pensó Desi, mirándole con desconfianza. No pensaba caer esta vez.

- Ni siquiera yo estoy viajando sola. Vamos en grupo, y somos bastantes entrenadores.

- Pero por el momento no conozco a nadie más – contraatacó él -. Iré contigo por ahora.

"Si dice la verdad, no tardará en largarse, conocer gente es su especialidad", meditó la chica, evaluando pros y contras. "Pero conociéndolo… probablemente sea una excusa. Que haga lo que quiera".

Finalmente, Desi se encogió de hombros, recogió, esta vez sí, sus Pokéballs, metió dentro a sus Pokémon y se echó la mochila al hombro. Ya que no iba a poder descansar más, reanudaría su camino.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo secamente -. Yo voy a continuar hacia la siguiente ciudad.

- ¡Entonces te sigo! – exclamó entusiasmado Raven, y guardando también a Cherokee en su Pokéball, echó a andar tras ella. - ¿Te cuento lo que he hecho estos últimos dos años?

- No – le espetó Desi, pero según se alejaban por el camino, ella tenía más que claro que, para su desgracia, no iba a hacerle ni caso.

- Pues he estado en Hoenn, hay unos concursos allí… Tendrías que verlos. Además está el frente de batalla, eso seguro que te gustaría. Podríamos ir juntos algún día, no me importaría en absoluto volver…

Y se fueron caminando hacia el sendero principal, mientras el sol brillaba y la brisa soplaba; pero ¿quién sabe?, tal vez el día sí podía ser, y se había hecho, aún mejor de lo esperado.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Como hay eventos próximos, puede que este no sea un oneshot. Eso sí, aparte de los personajes, no esperéis que tengan demasiada conexión entre ellos.<strong>

**...¿R&R? ¿Porfi? ^^**


End file.
